


The Doctor and Rose Tyler meet Sherlock Holmes and John Watson

by AmeliaWho1993



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaWho1993/pseuds/AmeliaWho1993
Summary: Just a little something my brain created when I was thinking about Ten saying “I’d call you a genius except I’m in the room” and Sherlock’s insulted face when John calls him a drama queen





	The Doctor and Rose Tyler meet Sherlock Holmes and John Watson

The TARDIS lands with a thud and the Doctor leans cockily against the console opposite the TARDIS doors, legs crossed and arms folded against his chest. “Through there?” Rose questions, the Doctor gives a single nod while swiping his tongue round his cheek, he knows he's hit the right spot he's quadruple checked it and he can't wait to see her reaction. “Nah I don't believe you, he didn't even exist, he was a fictional character” she's clearly excited by the fact that she's pacing around the console but too nervous to check through the doors or the TARDIS camera, the Doctor stands shoving his hands in his pinstriped pockets

“Rose Tyler I'll have you know that in many places and times throughout this vast universe I am merely a fictional character yet you know I'm real so please let's save a lot of time and just go and see for ourselves shall we?” As he's speaking he's walked over to the coral, picked up his long brown coat and slid it on and is now holding out a welcoming hand to the wonderful pink and yellow human who's now hiding round the other side of the console. She peaks around a few times taking in his invitation and runs towards him in a split second decision before she changes her mind, as they dash out the TARDIS doors straight into the kitchen of one Mr Sherlock Holmes, 221b Baker Street, nearly knocking him over as he leans into his microscope on the table.

“John will you please not run around the apartment, I've asked you many a time now, there's really no need to be in such a rush, when the game is not afoot” Sherlock explained but John was nowhere to be seen, not that the great Sherlock Holmes had noticed. The Doctor and Rose took a look around the room and further looked into the living room which was clearly empty and then looked at each other and burst into laughter

“Oh my God that's brilliant, he's just like him, and you're serious Doctor this is _the_  Sherlock Holmes?” Rose asked. The Doctor smiled up at the man who was now giving them both a quizzical look “The one and only” he quipped with his million dollar grin.

Sherlock soon paid them no mind, however, and set back to his clearly enthralling task “John? John! Next time we have a client, could you at least try to inform me and not just let them wander” at this point they could hear someone jogging up the stairs and open the kitchen door

“What are you shouting about now? I was just having tea with- Oh hello and you are?” John asked quickly moving from annoyed to confused.

Rose just looked bemused so the Doctor stuck out a had to introduce them “I’m the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler” Rose blushed and shook John’s hand refusing to make eye contact and giggling like a school girl with a crush. John took glancing looks at the three people in the room “So, I assume you're here about a case? Funny I didn't hear the door, so uhm. Sherlock I think we should find out what our guests need, time to put the microscope down now” John was trying to tug Sherlock away from the table when Sherlock pushed his hand away and shouted “Oh John! Sometimes I wonder if you're actually blind! Of course they're not here about a case, can you not see they're time travellers?”

Everyone except for Sherlock looked utterly bewildered as he gave the new arrivals a second glance and continued on “My apologies, they're time and space travellers, oh and did you really not see the giant blue police box behind me?” John took a long hard look at Rose and the Doctor who both smiled in return, then he took a step back indeed staring at the giant blue police box behind Sherlock

“WHAT?.. WHAT!” As John stumbled back he nearly hit the sliding door to the living room “I'm sorry, Mr I-know-nothing-about-space-but-I'm-assuming-these-two-people-stood-in-my-kitchen-are-aliens-and-they've-landed-a-spaceship-not-three-feet-away-from-me” The Doctor broke John’s rant by softly saying “He's right” and moving towards Sherlock looking him up and down and circling the table to see from different angles

“I'd call you a genius but I'm in the room” the Doctor said to Sherlock and with that Rose’s giggle fit returned, John stopped looking confused and gave a hearty laugh and Sherlock finally stopped ignoring the two strangers in his kitchen. John had never seen Sherlock look so offended and turned to Rose and mumbled “Oh dear, that's definitely gonna set him off” Rose finally managed to look John in the eye and whispered back “I think that was probably the idea, do you wanna see our “spaceship” while they argue this one out, I have a feeling they'll be a while” John eyed the blue box again “It looks a little small, I think I'll have time for a tour and still make it out in time to hear the majority of their argument” Rose gave him her signature smile “Why don't you see for yourself?”


End file.
